Labels
by PhoenixFalls
Summary: Sequel to Breakfast. One shot. CopDoc. Fluff...maybe? I guess?


Lauren watched Tamsin laugh at something she had said as the doctor leaned over to put her half empty wine glass on the coffee table. Righting herself and leaning back against the armrest of the sofa, she smiled softly as the Valkyrie's laugh ended in a smirk as she shook her head. It was surprisingly easy to make the taller blonde chuckle, but Lauren appreciated the moments where she actually made her laugh.

The human had been pleasantly surprised to find that the Dark Fae was more intelligent than people gave her credit for. Lauren included. She had actually discovered it by accident. Tamsin had been waiting for the doctor to finish some work and Lauren had made a terrible joke about microbes, mostly to amuse herself, but she had been taken slightly aback when she heard the chuckling from behind her. She had turned to the Fae woman who merely shrugged and said: "What? I've been alive a long time; I know things too. I _do_ read, yanno."

Occasionally, Tamsin would indulge the human in her proclivity for diatribes about science and while the other woman was no scientist, she kept up fairly well, certainly better than Lauren would have guessed five months ago. She regarded the other woman carefully as the Fae downed the rest of her wine and put the empty glass on the table. She had been trying for two weeks, ever since the first night Tamsin had slept over, to broach the subject the older woman had been seemingly avoiding since that first breakfast.

Things had changed in some measurable way since then. Tamsin had taken to sleeping over most nights they were together. The Valkyrie challenging the doctor to games of pool whenever she wasn't playing with Dyson had replaced the hour-long dance they usually did at the Dal. They still left separately, though Lauren understood the logic in that. She noticed the other blonde had grown quiet and pulled herself out of her thoughts to look at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest with a slight frown on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren ventured, placing her hand next to the Nordic woman's leg, but not touching her.

Tamsin sighed and shook her head. "I dunno. I didn't really want to bring it up, but I guess I should…"

"What is it?" the human gently prodded, not being able to help the worry that crept onto her features.

"It's Dyson." She replied quickly. "He knows."

"Oh? …_Oh_. How does he…?"

Tamsin visibly cringed. "Bo told him."

Lauren winced too. Bo. Of _course _Bo knew. Bo probably knew they were attracted to each other before _they_ knew. It was a wonder the Succubus hadn't said anything to her about it. "Is he going to…?" she trailed off, her stomach sinking.

The Valkyrie shook her head "Nah. He said he wasn't going to say anything but he obviously doesn't approve. And I know the Succubus won't say anything."

The blonde human flushed with relief that Dyson would keep his mouth shut. "Bo isn't the type to. I trust her. Maybe…maybe I should talk to her?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Do what ya want, doc." She replied noncommittally before falling silent.

Lauren could tell the topic was making the other woman uncomfortable, but when else was she going to get an opening like this? She allowed the silence to persist for several minutes, but just when she was about to broach the subject, Tamsin spoke again.

"She cares a lot about you, yanno." She said, looking uncomfortable and gazing at the floor instead of at the doctor. "The Succubus, I mean."

The doctor smiled fondly and nodded slightly though the Nordic woman wasn't looking at her.

The Dark Fae sighed deeply and shook her head; an action Lauren had come to know meant she was fighting with herself on whether or not to say or do something. "If it wasn't for her, we might not have even…"

"What?" the human cut off, stunned. That didn't seem plausible.

Tamsin coughed like she was trying to hold back a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I mean…she kinda cornered me one night, after maybe the third time I'd bought you a round and asked what was going on. Not like it was any of her business, but she was kinda pissed, so I told her nothing was going on because there wasn't. She didn't believe me. She said she saw our auras, and well, that was enough to make her suspicious." She glanced over at Lauren and smirked, wrinkling her nose slightly. "I mean, I didn't have any idea you were interested, doc. You play your cards pretty close to the vest." Shrugging, she added, "If the Succubus hadn't said anything, I would have never made a move on you. I mean, this isn't the smartest thing either of us have done."

Lauren hummed her agreement but was already half lost in how to approach Bo. She looked up at the Valkyrie and frowned. "She was mad?"

The taller blonde tilted her head to one side. "I mean, I get the whole Dark Fae thing, but I don't know why. She took it kinda personal. That girl wants to eat her cake and have it too, I guess." She rolled her eyes. "She made me promise to take care of you under threat of bodily harm. Can you believe that shit? I'm pretty sure I could take her."

Lauren couldn't help but chuckle; that sounded like something Bo would do. She leaned forward a little bit, her smile fading. "I don't need anyone to take care of me, Tamsin." She reassured, not wanting the Valkyrie to feel pressured.

The older woman bit her lower lip and nodded slightly. "I know; you're a big girl, doc. But you're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let Bo be the one to take care of my girl all the time."

"Your…"

Tamsin smiled sheepishly and raised her shoulders once. "Yeah, I mean, isn't that what you…?" she watched Lauren smile and nod before the sentence had finished leaving her mouth causing her to let the rest of the sentence hang. She actually hadn't meant for the slip, but she'd meant it. The Nordic woman just hadn't wanted to make a big production out of it.

The doctor threw a glance at the ceiling before nodding decisively at herself. She knew that was as good as a declaration of relationship status she was going to get out of the other blonde, and she didn't mind. It was a better answer than she had hoped. She had convinced herself that the Dark Fae would shy away from labels and any type of voiced commitment, if not outright be scared off by it. Sometimes, she enjoyed being wrong.


End file.
